Grown Up Problems
by Allie n Rina
Summary: When Kyna McPherson finally gets to be out on her own (well technically on her own if you don't count the flatmate and ever appearing father) she is hoping that things will start going her way. Enter the bane of her Hogwarts existence and exit all hope!
1. I Know You!

**Disclaimer:** As for everything else, I own nothing.  I am a poor pathetic college student, so I'm not even being figurative when I say I own nothing.  Only Kyna, Jakob, David, and Alec belong to me.  Marilla (who will probably appear later as well) belongs to Rina.  Everything else is J.K. Rowling's and is only being manipulated by myself.

_I am utterly amazing_! Kyna McPherson thought in triumph.  _Maybe I should forego a career in the Diplomatic Corp and become a matchmaker._  She really had every reason to be proud of herself as evident by the rather muscular redhead grinning like a complete dolt beside her.  George Weasley looked completely oblivious to the world outside of his head.  _If he manages to botch this again I'll kill him_. 

Kyna had spent the last three months trying to plan a way to get George and her friend Marilla Nenar in the same room.  The situation had to be just right.  They needed some alone time to finally talk about what had happened.  Then they'd both figure out just how melodramatic they were acting and finally snog as they were destined to do.  When Kyna had discovered that she needed new dress robes for a wedding he mind had started to formulate her plan of action. 

It was perfect.  There had been no means of escape, both of them were stuck there, in Madame Malkin's, with only each other for company.  One of them had to cave to the pressure and in the end Kyna was immensely glad it was George.  She would be in enough trouble when she got back to the flat she shared with Marilla to add anything else on top of it.  Looking again at the bloke next to her, she came to the conclusion that it would be worth the wrath of her roommate.  As soon as the two of them got their heads on straight again they'd figure out what she had known for over a year now.  They were actually pretty perfect for each other.  _Well as perfect as two people could be at any rate_, she admonished herself.

It wasn't that Kyna didn't believe in love.  (Her parents and grandparents—and great-grandparents for that matter—were very much in love.)  It just never seemed very logical to her, and being a Ravenclaw she prided herself on being logical.  She hated how so many other witches her age let their mood be completely dependant upon someone else.  Loving someone gave them quite a lot of power over you.  Alec Kerr had always said that was the Slytherin in her; never wanting to be out of control.  He, being a one himself, would probably know.  That would also explain why their relationship had never evolved into something more.

So lost was she in her pride that she didn't notice the filthy man walking down the street staring at her and George. "Oy, Weasley!" George looked about in confusion until his eyes finally rested upon the hulk of mud and brown hair that was Oliver Wood.  "And her I always thought my Kyna was too smart to still hang around the likes of you."

"Good to see you, Wood" George raised an eyebrow.  "I thought you'd still be at practice.  You were never one to come off the pitch willingly."

"Coach sent me home for lunch today."  Wood looked sheepish when he continued, "Said he hoped the rest would improve my playing a bit."

Kyna had been eyeing the man in front of her quizzically since he'd approached her and George.  He had grown-up a lot from the boy she'd known as a child.  It was more than that though.  His complexion was pale and his skin, what she could see around the chunks of mud, was clammy.  He looked utterly exhausted.

"I always knew your life revolved around quidditch, but I never thought that would prevent you from being even remotely self-sufficient." Both men glanced at Kyna with something bordering on surprise.  _Did they forget I was here so quickly as that?  "Well, you look like something Keeper caught and dragged around the flat all day." _

"Ah how I've missed your abrasive honesty half-pint," Wood chuckled.  She got the impression that if he wasn't sweaty and covered in dirt he would have tried to tousle her hair. "I had forgotten about that _loving_ feline you insist on keeping around.  I can't believe you of all people named her after a quidditch position."

"_HE isn't named after a quidditch position.  I just knew how valuable he was from the start so called him Keeper."  It was her turn to laugh now as her eyes were almost level with Oliver's, "and I haven't been a half-pint in years now."_

"Quite right Wood, McPherson here is most definitely a full-pint." 

Oliver glanced over at George but addressed both of them, "Since I have to take a break anyway how's about nipping some lunch with me?"

"Wish I could mate, but as it is Fred's going to throttle me when I get back."  George gave Kyna a leering look and added, "McPherson here kept me way past my lunch break, not that I didn't enjoy every second." 

"And yet you fought me the entire time…" now it was Kyna's turn to give George a leering look.  His ears tinted slightly but her gaze had already shifted back to the Quidditch player in front of her. "I'll take you up on that lunch Oliver.  Da gave me the afternoon off and I'm sure he and Lach would skin me if I didn't find out how training is going."  

She gave George a quick peck on the cheek, causing his ears to glow, and shooed him off.  "I wouldn't want Fred to blame me for the failure of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."  Kyna faced Oliver and smiled, "right then, shall we be off?"  They'd taken all of three steps when she abruptly stopped.  Oliver looked over at her as if to ask her a question but he never got the chance to make a sound. "OY WEASLEY!" She shouted as she searched the crowded street for George's retreating form.

"WHAT NOW McPHERSON?"  He wasn't really all that far away she realized, maybe 5 meters.  She decided to shout anyway.

"I REALLY DON'T THINK PINK IS YOUR COLOR!"

Confusion was evident on his scowling face as he marched back toward the spot where she and Oliver stood.  "What the bloody hell are you talking about now, brat?"

"I was just saying that, although they are rather beautiful robes, pink really isn't your color—so maybe I could have them back?"  He only smirked as he tossed the parcel at her.  "I mean, if you really had your heart set on them I guess I could just get another set…" she gave up when she realized she was talking to a retreating back.

She turned back to Oliver, who appeared quite entertained by the spectacle she had caused.  "Aren't you impressed with my ability to make men speechless?"

"So how long has that been going on?" He commented, not answering her. "Lach never mentioned Weasley in any of his letters."  Kyna was confused for all of two seconds before she had to wipe the tears of laughter from her cheek.

"Date. A. Weasley." She was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard.  After several seconds her laughter died down and she was able to add, "Are you completely nutters?  I value my life too much to ever do something that stupid.  They're dangerous, that whole lot is."

"Good, I would hate to have to pound him in a few weeks when you finally got tired of him."  At this she rolled her eyes. "Plus I don't relish telling your brother that you were dating anyone, let alone one of the Weasley twins."

"Lach was never as over-protective of Vina and me as you were.  I swear three-quarters of the boys at school wouldn't look at me for fear that you'd have a 'talk' with them later." She could laugh now about the experience, but at the time she'd been livid.  Who knew that Oliver would talk her brother so seriously when he'd asked his friend to watch out for his younger sisters?  "Besides, as much as I enjoy men fighting over me you wouldn't stand a chance."  He appeared to be highly offended by this comment so she quickly added, "well you are tired right? Just having had practice and all, right?"  

He grunted and Kyna knew that he was dropping the subject.  Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty over this little lie.  Oliver really wouldn't stand much of a chance in a battle with George Weasley, even if he Oliver in the best of health.  While a couple years younger, there was still a reason that the bulky Weasley twins had been beaters.  Besides you never knew what one of those tricksters had stuffed up his sleeve.

_He really does look horrible_, she thought. "Now don't take this the wrong way Wood, but I don't particularly want to be seen eating with you in the state you're in.  How's about we go to your flat and I'll try and whip something up for lunch while you catch a few winks?"

"I wonder why anyone would take that the wrong way?" he replied in feigned disbelief.

"Oh shut it you. I was only trying to be helpful, you really look like you need some sleep."  She had taken a step closer and was about to link her arm with his as she had done before with George when she thought better of it, "And a shower, Good Goddesses you smell."

Oliver shrugged and then began to walk down Diagon Alley without her.  She had to move quickly and weave between several wizards and witches before she caught up to his brisk stride, making sure not to get too close.  She followed his lead to a side street and waited while he shuffled around in his bag for the key. He held the door and waited for her to enter first.

It was rather roomy Kyna was surprised to find out.  There was a good size living room, with an adjoining kitchen, and a hallway that she could only guess lead to Oliver's room.  It was also a complete disaster.  Along the mantle there were framed pictures, several of which had residents glaring at articles of clothing draped from a corner of their frame or the flies that were circling dirty dishes that seemed to have been long forgotten.

The rest of the room was decorated along the same lines.  Dirty clothes, smelly boots, and several empty boxes along with used utensils were spread though out.  Looking down, Kyna noticed that they had lovely wood floors, just like in her own apartment.  Unlike her place though these had streaks of dirt and a fresh trail of mud, most of which lead to the hallway, but also seemed to align with a darker spot on the bright blue couch.  Oliver walked over to a spot on the wall and hung his broom next to two other brackets.  It was the cleanest section of the flat as far as Kyna could see.

"Right then, the kitchen's over there," Oliver said gesturing to area Kyna had already identified as such. "Not sure how much is in the icebox, but your welcome to whatever you can find.  I'll be just down the hall; my room is the second on the left.  Bathroom is straight down.  Wake me by 13:30 though right?  Hafta get in food and a shower before practice at 15:00."

"Um, Oliver…" she touched his shoulder before he had finished turning to head down the hallway.  "Where exactly is your table?  Where are we supposed to eat once it's all cooked?"

He gave her a look as though she were daft and pointed to a large stack of clothes in the corner. "It's right there." With that he left and she heard a door close as he entered his room.

Kyna squinted at the mass that he had said was the table.  She could see what might have been the back of a chair but she wasn't positive.  Giving up on actually being able to see, let alone find, a table in the heap she decided to start on lunch.  Amazingly when opening the icebox she found enough leftovers to make a stew of sorts and spent the next twenty minutes cleaning a pot and throwing in ingredients.  Opening cupboards, Kyna was delighted to discover a hidden stack of clean bowls.  Things were starting to look up when she heard the front door open.  Freezing in mid-reach she just stared.

"Merlin Wood, Coach should send your arse home early more often if it means we're actually going to get food that smells that good."  Two sets of footsteps approached the kitchen.  "Hullo there, you ain't Wood!" the voice sounded surprised.

Kyna's grey-green eyes met a pair of inquisitive blue ones.  It took her several seconds to recover, "Um…er no, I'm not.  He's taking a kip."  She shook her head to bring everything back into the present and looking up at the young man in front of her she noticed that he had two heads (well, one head and another belonging to someone attempting to see over his shoulder). _"Quit blocking the view you git."_ she heard the second stranger mutter.

"Sorry 'bout him," blue eyes extended his hand toward her. "I'm David Johansen." Kyna took his hand, shaking it briefly.  "I'm one the chasers.  This dolt behind me is…" At that second man stepped around David.

"Jakob Winters at your service." He grasped Kyna's hand bowing and placed a wet kiss just above her knuckles, "reserve beater for Puddlemere."

If she hadn't been so flustered by the two of them entering the flat she might have had a comment on that last maneuver.  As it was she merely snatched her hand back quickly.  "My name is Kyna McPherson.  I'm a friend of Oliver's." 

"We gathered as much," commented the one named David, the sarcasm oozing off the words.  "The git didn't tell you he had flat mates I take it?"  He looked around, and winced.  "I see he didn't bother to pick-up at all before he brought you back either."

"I'm not sure he really expected to bring me back.  We just sort of ran into each other.  Besides I have an older brother, this is nothing." She smiled at him, "When Lach was still at home he and Oliver would destroy both our houses every summer.  Me mum would be finding pieces of their uniforms for months."

David and Kyna's laughter was cut short by a grunt from Jakob.  "I'm going to hit the showers." And he stalked down the hallway.

Kyna worried her bottom lip.  She didn't know why, but she was pretty sure that Jakob had taken a disliking to her already.  If she caused problems between Oliver and his flat mates she'd never hear the end of it.  "Don't mind him.  Jakob is always a little gruff, his parents didn't properly socialize him as a child."  his voice had risen so much so that by the end he was almost shouting down the hallway.  "Right, need any help?"

"Well, it would be nice to have someplace to eat at…" she eyed the mass that was a table and walked into the living room.  David followed her and simply shook his head.

"Nope, that'll hafta wait until Saturday when our mums pick-up the laundry.  Anything else?"

Kyna arched a brow, "I suppose they do the dishes when the come too?"

"Um, well as to that.  Eventually one of us will break down and cast a _Scourgify_.  Winters is best at those, but we have to practically beat him into submission to get him to do it."

"Like you could ever beat me into submission." Jakob was walking back into the living room.  He was wearing the same dirty practice quidditch robes he'd left in and was toweling off his hair, which Kyna could now distinguish as dark blonde. "I'd like to see you try Johansen, even with Wood."

Kyna was glad that she could tell this was just good-natured ribbing, which made her very relieved.  As much as she proclaimed to be tough, she wasn't sure exactly how she would handle to six foot plus males actually attacking one another.  "That was rather quick.  Could you possibly testify to my flatmate that it isn't ridiculous to shower in less than half an hour?"

"Anytime.  I'll even show you how it's done if you like?" 

Kyna didn't like the predatory gleam he was giving her.  "I really don't think that will be necessary.  I am perfectly capable of showering alone."

"Ahh, a thought to dream about. Don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight." 

"How's about some stew?" She walked back into the kitchen and started opening cupboards again. "I could have sworn that I saw a lot of rolls around here somewhere."  David popped up next to her with bag in hand.  "Oh, thanks."  She turned to reach the bowls she had found earlier only to see that Jakob had beaten her to them and was setting four on one of the few clear spaces of the counter top. She gave him her warmest smile, "Are you a diviner?"  Jakob gave David a gloating look.

Kyna filled two of the bowls and handed them to Winters and Johansen. "You ain't going to eat with us?" Winters questioned.

"I think I'll wait for Oliver, but I'll sit with you both while you eat if that's alright."

She followed them into the living room where they took up the entire couch leaving Kyna to wonder exactly where she was supposed to go.  Finally she settled on a heap of robes that looked slightly cleaner than the others.

The trio talked for almost two hours, mainly about quidditch but both men also seemed interested in hearing about how Kyna had come to know Oliver.  Neither was overly surprised that it had to do with quidditch. All three laughed as David and Jakob told Kyna about the first time they had been introduced to Oliver. (He'd fallen onto David as Jakob had accidentally clobbered him with a bludger at try-outs).  It turned out that David was a year older than Oliver, while Jakob was the same age as Oliver and neither had attended Hogwarts.  Their laughter over the Kyna's last story about Oliver's early days of quidditch, when he wanted to be a seeker ("Glory hound in those days") must have been loud because when she looked up Kyna saw a disgruntle look Wood walking toward them.  

"Brat, I thought I told you to wake me up, now I won't have time to shower before practice."  The jumper he was attempting to pull over his head as he walked muffled half of this.  Once his head popped out the top everyone could see his cheeks were flushed and his brown eyes had a glazed look to them.  He looked confused to see people that weren't Kyna in the living room.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go to practice tonight." Kyna glared as the pair on the couch started snickering.  "Maybe it would be better if you told your coach you were too sick, then took the rest of the night off."  Now the duo on the couch were holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard and talking in what they must have thought were whispers. _"She actually thinks she can keep him from going to practice."  "She must be nutters that one."  "That's how they met, they're both bloody bonkers." _

Ignoring them both Kyna walked over to Oliver and put her hand on his forehead.  "Nope definitely a bad idea to go to practice.  You've got a fever."  In reality she had no idea whether the quidditch player had a fever or not, but it didn't hurt to pretend.

"I can't miss practice. Have you lost it?"  Now all three men in the room had called her crazy and Kyna had had just about enough.  "What are you two doing home? Come to rub it in?"

"I'm sorry, did I make that sound like an option?" Kyna's cold voice prevented any the two from responding to Oliver's question. She narrowed her eyes at him.  Jakob and David stopped laughing and sat gaping at her.  Even Oliver looked taken aback by her tone. "It wasn't.  You are going to walk yourself back down that hallway and take a shower. After which you will sit down and eat.  Then you will retire to your room where you will spend the remainder of the evening in bed."  Her arms were crossed and her stance didn't suggest she was open to compromise. 

Oliver returned her glare with a mulish look of his own. "I'm going to practice, _McPherson_, and now thanks to you I don't have time to eat before hand.  But make no mistake, there is nothing you can do to prevent me from going."

"Kyna, maybe you should just let him go," worry was evident in David's voice.  "You know how he gets.  We'll make sure he goes straight to bed when we're done, won't we Jakob?"

If Jakob nodded Kyna never saw; her eyes were locked with Oliver's in a non-verbal battle to the death.  She knew she'd win; Oliver never had the patience to really stare down an opponent.

He let out a frustrated grunt and looked down.  "Kyna. I. Am. Going. To. Practice." It was said through gritted teeth, but she didn't appear at all worried.  In fact, she turned her back to him and plopped herself back down on the 'clean' stack of robes.

"If you are that determined then I guess I really can't stop you…" all three boys were looking at her.  Clearly her abrupt change in attitude was confusing them.

"Well then, we should be off you lot.  Wouldn't want coach…" the words died on Oliver's lips.  Kyna was getting up and making quite a production of straightening her jumper.  "You don't have to leave right off Brat." 

"Oh, but Oliver," she sounded like very surprised 13-year-old, "I'm coming with you."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" shouted three male voices.

"Obviously someone needs to talk to your coach and explain to him that Oliver, while he might infect the entire team, is really just trying to be a good player.  If it just happens that none of the starters can play in next week's season opener, well those are just the risks you run when you have someone as dedicated as Wood on your team—and really, isn't that a good thing?"  

Kyna couldn't tell if Oliver's face was flushed with fever or if his temperature was rising for whole other reasons.  Either way, things were not going as well as could have been hoped.  She knew she was right, she was always right, and Oliver needed to stay home for his own good.  Sitting on the pile of laundry, it occurred to her exactly what she was attempting to do.  It was possibly the most dangerous things she had ever undertaken and as she had at times helped Fred and George Weasley with "research" that was saying a lot.  Kyna was attempting to stand between Oliver Wood and a quidditch pitch.  Divine intervention was needed if she was to have any chance at survival.

"Oy, If Wood won't stick around and let you force him into bed I'd be willing to offer myself as a replacement."

The glowering quidditch player's brown eyes were almost crackling with his anger now.  "Winters, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your bloody yap."  While Kyna was glad that his anger was no longer being directed solely onto her, she did feel guilty for pushing him as far as she had.  Placing a hand on his arm lightly her mind raced for something to say to lighten the mood.

"I don't break my promises, even if I was only 14-years old at the time."

"What is that…" but confusion soon left his features to be replaced by a smirk of triumph.  "Still holding to that, even now?"

"Especially now!"

"What exactly did you happen to promise, if you don't mind me inquiring?" It was David speaking now.

"That I would never date a quidditch player because they are all a bunch of duffers," she said gleefully.  To the obvious surprise of both David and Jakob, Oliver Wood, the World's most maniacal quidditch player was laughing.

With the mood sufficiently jovial, Kyna felt justified in bring the conversation back to her original goal.  She was nothing if not persistent.  "Speaking of duffers, Oliver could you be logical about this for just a few seconds please."  There was still a teasing light to her voice.

"You are going to play like dung because you're sick.  It's possible that you may even fall off your broom with out Jakob's loving assistance, if you faint from the fever that you likely have.  I don't see that being very impressive to your coach.  I mean honestly, at this point your flat is in better shape than you are."

"She's right you know."  Both Kyna and Oliver turned to David, "Coach will understand, Merlin, he sent you home early in hopes you'd pass out here rather than at the pitch.  'Bloody hassle to transport!'" David ended in a gravelly voice, that Kyna supposed was an impression of their coach.

"I'll even explain why you aren't coming," volunteered Jakob.  "That is unless you think a note from your mum here would be better."

"Why don't you leave the explaining to David, you'd make a proper mess of it."

"If it'd make it any easier on your sense of duty I can always threaten to owl mother."

"Hows about I got for only half…"

"What is it with you Gryffindors? Merlin! It's a wonder any of you survive to procreate," at this point Kyna was rolling her eyes.  "You might as well just sit down and eat now.  By the time you get your gear together, get to the locker rooms, change, you'll be late.  It'd be much better to serve your punishment when you are healthy enough to make it benefit you at least a little.  Besides, you are going to make those two late as well if you keep this up."

David, who had been nervously glancing at the wall every few seconds for the past quarter hour gave Oliver a sheepish grin.  Jakob didn't look the least bit concerned that he'd been so obvious about checking his watch.  He did stumble slightly as Kyna heaved a dingy duffle into his arms.  A small puff of dust caused both of them to sneeze before, the disgruntle young woman began muttering to herself as she proceeded to bend down to pick up another navy bag, throwing her dark ropes of curl over her should and out of her way.  Thinking better of it Kyna straightened up and merely pointed the worn kit bag, "I think you are intelligent enough to lift your own belongings, Mr. Johansen."

"Here now, you packed out bags?"  Jakob hesitated and Kyna could almost hear the war going on in his mind.

"Yes, and you don't need to concern yourself.  I didn't wash anything.  Your putrid lucky socks are just as grimy as they were before."

"You sure I'm not going to be suitin' up and discover that I'm short one shin guard?"

"Positive."

Jakob continued to look skeptical about Kyna's credentials in knowing how to pack a quidditch bag.  "I do know what's required to play the sport.  I've had it in grained in my since I could toddle.  My father was on the Prides for a number of years and would have viewed himself a failure if I didn't at least know how Quidditch was played."  

Jakob was attempting to dig his heels into the hardwood floor to prevent Kyna from pushing him out of his own flat. "But how'd you pack up all of it without David and I noticing?"

"Sometimes I managed to amaze even myself with my numerous talents.  Now out or you really will be late for practice." 

Kyna turned around only to find her sickly friend chuckling to himself.  She would have demanded, politely, for him to let her in on the joke, but didn't want to push her luck anymore than she already had that afternoon.  He was sitting on the recently vacated couch, which she took as her cue to bring him food.


	2. Helping Hands

**_Disclaimer:  If I owned Harry Potter…or any of the Potterverse do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?  No, I'd be living on my isle with nothing but Oliver to keep me warm!_**

"I made stew, think you can handle a little?" Now that she was certain her friend was going to listen to her intelligent suggestion that he spend the day getting healthy Kyna was in a much more agreeable mood.  

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her.    "You make it sound like I have a choice.    For some reason I was under the impression that the rest of my day would be dictated to me."

"Well, it could be if that becomes necessary.   At the moment I think we'll stick with general outline."  Oliver's only response was to take the offered bowl and laugh.   "Don't be so surprised.   I am a benign dictator with only the best for my subjects in mind."

"I see that my status has been elevated to subject.   I was under the impression that I had been put in the annoyances-Kyna-has-to-put-up-with category."  Even in his sickly condition Oliver managed to look quite smug over what he thought was a brilliant rejoinder.

This was not a look that she could allow to continue.   "Funny, I always thought of you as my own personal keeper: preventing any balls from making it to the hoop."

"Well Dragondung," a large portion of the piping hot stew managed to find its way to Oliver's shirt then onto the seat of the couch.   With a quick flick of her wand, uttering _scourgify_, Kyna cleaned up the mess before it caused any real damaged.

"You should be more careful, Mr. Wood.   What would your roommates say if they came home to that kind of mess?" and she dropped herself into the now clean space.

"They've both met you now," came the terse reply.   "They'd understand."

"And here I thought I'd made a rather nice impression on them.  I guess I'll have to reevaluate the situation."

"Maybe you should be a little more cautious of just how good an impression you make in the future," Oliver grumbled.   "I don't relish the idea of having to find another roommate because Winters offended you."

Kyna couldn't contain her surprise at that comment.   "If I had failed to inform you of this earlier let me make it clear.   I am a not a little girl anymore.   I've managed to take care of myself without your assistance for the last two years.   Winters is not going to cause me any problems and even if he did, it has very little to do with your living situation."

It wasn't as if the pair hadn't seen one another for the past two years.   Whenever Lachlan made a pilgrimage home his childhood friend would inevitably have at least one dinner at the McPherson house.   Kyna still had only seen him a paltry eight times in the two years since he graduated.   While Wood had made time in his schedule to check in weekly with both Kyna and her younger sister, Gavina, after Lach had left the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.   Upon his own departure the McPherson sisters seem to have disappeared from his memory.   The quantity of time she had spent in his company put Oliver Wood in the same category as her muggle cousins from the states.   She vaguely knew of the happenings in their lives, and more than likely could pick them out of a D.M.L.E.  line-up.

It was because of this that the slightly hurt look in his eyes disturbed her.  "I-I'm sorry Oliver.   I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"I guess on some level I know you don't mean it."  Dark earnest eyes met her pale greens.  "You do know that I'll be there for you.   Not that you need me to be, I've heard a thing or two from the Weasleys, but if you ever did…"

"And just what did the fink on me about?"

"Now don't go getting your knickers in a twist."  Placing his empty bowl on the lump that was the coffee table Oliver attempted to scoot out of arms reach, earning him a well-deserved glare.   "I had asked them to keep an eye on you once I left…" the glare only intensified.   "Pretty much figured out they'd botch the whole thing so I told them to forget about it.   In the end I was right too.   Lach told me they sent him an owl once a month telling him what you and Vina had been up to."

Her eyes were sparking at this point.   "THEY SENT MY BROTHER AN OWL A MONTH!"

"Exactly what I thought too!"  Oliver seemed to ease back into his former position.   "Fred was even proud of sending that many.   Can you believe it?   Only once a month?  They didn't even attempt to do all the tasks I listed out for them.   I'm surprised Lach still talks to me after that.   Chose the wrong people to take over for me, I did."  He shook his head in shame before looking back at the very annoyed girl next to him.   "And with their being two of them and all I figured it wouldn't be all that hard to keep up with you and Vina."

"And who's supposed to be keeping track of my exploits at this stage in my life?"  She was proud that there was only a slight quiver in her voice.   "Did you ask Marilla?   I'm sure she'd be up to the task."

"Thought about it actually, but Lach owled saying that you could probably manage on your own now and he'd taken care of Vina already.   It's a load off my shoulders."  He let his shoulders slump in a blatantly defeated pose as he continued.   "It was bloody frustrating too.   All their reports ever contained were things that had happened that they should have prevented.   I would have if I'd been there.   Yet there wasn't anything I could do about any of it…made me feel bloody useless."

"They owled you too?"  If Oliver had bothered to look over at his couch-mate he would have realized the need to stop the conversation and redirect it.

"Never sent one to me actually.   Seemed to feel it wasn't any of my business anymore."

"Well, you always could have owled me."

"What?"  He seemed truly surprised by the thought.

"You could have just asked me to write to you and let you know what was happening in my life.   It wouldn't have been completely out of the question.   I wrote to my brother every Sunday night, with out fail until the day I graduated.   Besides, that's the best way to get the facts; go to the source."

Squaring his shoulders, Oliver frowned and asked "If Lach had you writing to him every week then why did he ask me to keep an eye on you?"

She actually chuckled.   "Extra precautions I would guess.   Da has worn off on him a bit in that respect.   Always have a back-up plan."

"So that's what I was?   A back-up plan?"  His voice was gruff but Kyna knew that he'd been offended again.

"Well, you passed me down to the Weasleys like a pair of old robes," she replied trying her best to sound indignant, "and really, of all the people at Hogwarts you chose the twins.   I'm lucky I'm not dead!"

"I've already said I had decided it was a bad idea, but by then it was too late."

"Too late?   What is that supposed to mean?"  Kyna was beginning to get lost in this conversation.   She managed to attribute this to the fact that Oliver was feverish.   It couldn't be her fault.

"Once I had explained the necessity of someone keeping an eye on you they told me they were honor bound to do it."

"Excited about the prospect of reek havoc upon my life, with more than just your permission, is more like it."  She sorted out everything in her mind and began to laugh, a full spirited sound that had her doubled over.

It wasn't until she had fallen off the couch and rolled slightly into the pile known as a coffee table that she was able to breathe between giggles.  

"I can't say that I see all that much humor in the twins acting as your guardians."  This only sent her into another peel of laughter.   She wiped at her watering eyes when she started to address him again.   "I had thought that you were the bane of my existence when _you_ were at Hogwarts…and now you've just told me that it wasn't until after you'd _left_ that you managed to really cause mass destruction upon my life."  She found this immensely funny and could not seem to contain her continuous amusement with the clueless man now hovering over her in concern.

"You don't think you caught what ever I have, do you?"  He gave her a speculative look.   When he began to mutter to himself, Kyna immediately sobered.   "_Maybe she has a fever.   It sure sounds like she's delirious.   Mum would know how to tell.  If she is sick then I should floo Mrs.  McPherson…_"

"No, I'm fine, really Oliver," she scrambled to her feet as her words tumbled over each other.   "You don't need to call anyone for me.   Even if I was to get sick, it wouldn't be that drastic this quickly."  The fear of Oliver attempting to floo her mother was very real.   The only thing that it would do was bring on the weekly inspection, otherwise known as visits from her father, a few days sooner than expected.   Alistair McPherson already thought he daughter was incapable of surviving the 'deranged lunatics' that wandered Diagon Alley.   If he was notified that she was sick it would only prove that the she couldn't even defend herself from the common cold.

"If you're sure," he hesitated for a moment before giving into her pleas.   "I guess there really isn't anything to tell your mum quite yet anyway."  She gave him her most dazzling smile, "nothing at all."

"Don't think you're completely off the hook yet.   I'm going to be checking up on you in a few days and if you're sick then your mum will hear about it."

She nodded her assent before changing the subject.   "On to other matters.   Tell me, what have you been up to, besides attempting to commit suicide on the Pitch?"

Kyna settled herself back onto the couch and listened to Oliver drone on about his first year with Puddlemere, training, new moves he'd been working on and many other Quidditch related topics that she made mental note to ask her father or Marilla to explain in layman's terms later.  

"And how many times have you been carted off to St.  Mungo's?" she was able to ask when he paused for air.   He thought for a moment, "Now, are you asking about this season?"

"I'm asking about both seasons, but excluding any psychiatric evaluations."  She took his empty bowl into the kitchen and stood staring at the overflowing sink.

Stretching out, he crossed his arms behind his head as he calculated the number of injuries in his head.   "Well let's see here…I've only really had to be transported a few times over the last two years."

Kyna was attempting to balance rearrange the stacks of dishes to accommodate the additional bowls without touching them.   She held her wand in one hand levitating five glasses while placing the bowls underneath them.   Something brown and thick was oozing from the floating cups.   "A few?   Is that as precise as you can get or do you not remember exactly due to a rouge bludger?"  The sound of shattering glass was the consequence of her momentary lack in concentration.   _Well at least that goo managed to catch most of the pieces_.

"No more 'n seven or eight times at the most I'd say."  He peeked over his shoulder into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was, "Broke some glasses I see…"

"Don't you dare laugh Oliver Wood!"  Kyna managed to find a safe spot for the bowls in the area around the sink.    "I…wouldn't…dream…of…it." could barely be heard between muffled laughter.

A swish, flick, and muttered _raparo_ later Kyna was staring at her latest creation.   "Um, Oliver, I need you help in here."  The laughter stopped and just as quickly the nimble Keeper maneuvered his way to the kitchen.   "Bloody hell, you didn't slice your hand did you?   I'm useless at healing charms…"

"I am beginning to notice a new trend amongst my acquaintances," she huffed.  "When, pray tell, did I become so funny?"  The strange object sitting on the counter of the kitchenette easily explained this 'new trend'.   The glass from all of the broken cups, along with a healthy dose of the goo, had melded into one unidentifiable object.   If anyone else had botched a simple repair charm then Kyna would be snickering as well.   The fact that it was her made the incident much less comical, at least in her estimation.   Her glare did nothing to dissipate Oliver's joy.   "I was always horrid at charms, even you know that."  His only reaction was to direct his smug look at her instead of the object-formerly-known-as-cup.

"Ah, now don't get in a snit." He then clutched his hands to his chest and looked at her adoringly.   "You've always been entertaining to me."  She shoved past him, nearly moving his great bulk, and retreated to the couch.   Sometimes Kyna wished she played Quidditch, if only for the added strength…and the beaters bat!

Oliver ruffled his hair as he passed the couch and maneuvered his way down the hall.  "I'm going to jump in the shower."  He threw over a shoulder.   "Feel free to…well, whatever it is that you do.   I won't be long."

She sat brooding on the couch for almost a full minute before she got bored.   Kyna wasn't used to inactivity.   It annoyed her.   She glanced around the disgusting mess that was home to three athletes and was struck with inspiration.   Charms in general may not have been her area of expertise, no one is perfect, but she had managed to pick up a few rudimentary cleaning spells from her Da.   A spark came into her eyes when she looked over the back of the couch toward the kitchen.  _Really, just another type of potion lab, if you think about it_.  And with that in mind, a girl who didn't even clean her own flat set to work.

She flowed Slug and Jiggers Apothecary first.   There are a few things that even a basic potion lab cannot be with out.   Then she started on the kitchen, suds streaming out of her wand, plates and utensils streaking toward cabinets and drawers.   She had managed to clear out the sink and find the stove by the time the delivery from Slug and Jiggers arrived.   She put a few galleons and sickles in the owl's pouch, enough to leave a small tip and the delivery fee, and set about putting her purchases away.

~*~

When Oliver reappeared in the main area of the flat it was to find things in a slightly different condition than when he had left.   There was still an exorbitant amount of dirty clothing, but now it formed a pillar in the corner that could potentially hold up the roof.   One short stack had been left in front of the couch, leaving the boys their coffee table.   "I could get used to this."  The sound of a cupboard closing rather loudly told him where Kyna was currently renovating.  "I never figured that when I told you to do what you do that I'd get my house picked up.   If I'd have know it was so handy to have a girl about I'd have brought one back, and left her to her own devices, ages ago."

She only chuckled, refusing to rise to the bait.   "I think most girls would have taken the opportunity to runaway.   I, on the other hand, have a little more common sense."  She stood up a little straighter with this proclamation.

"Just how is this a display of your vastly superior intelligence?"  He became a little worried when she smiled.   The extra long shower he had taken must have given her the time to do more than just pick up his apartment.   "Why because, dear Oliver, now I have a bargaining tool."

She left him gaping at her back in befuddlement as a timer went off in the kitchenette.  "Ah, it's done.  Perfect timing, I must say."

"What's done?"  He tone broadcast the nervousness his face hid.   He could tell she was playing with him somehow.   What worried him is he didn't know the game yet.   "Why the other bargaining tool of course."

This pushed him to the end of his patience, something he wasn't well known for in the first place.   "That's it Kyna!    I fell like hell and you've been manipulating me all afternoon!" His breath was coming in halted gasps.   "First you terrorized my roommates, then you threaten to go to practice, now you are up to something else and I'd really rather just not deal with any more schemes today if it's all the same to you."

"First off, I have not been plotting all afternoon.   My latest _idea_ only just came to me while I was brewing the Pepper-Up potion.   You don't have to take any if you feel it will offend your stupid pride."  Kyna advanced on Oliver until he was flat against the wall.   "Secondly, there was no terrorization of roommates occurring.  I cooked them lunch and got you out their hair for the afternoon.   They may canonize me for my kind gestures.   I admit to manipulating you with the threat of talking to your coach, but if you know me at all then you know I would never have actually said that too him.   I probably would have attempted to talk him into forcing you to go home, yes.   But it would have been done tactfully as possible, and wouldn't have embarrassed you in the least."

She spun around and stalked off to grab her coat and her bag but a callused hand grabbed her shoulder forcing her to stop.   "Let.  Me.  Go."

"I'm sorry half-pint.  I'm tired, cranky, sick, and I didn't get to do the one thing that I love today."  He sounded truly repentant.   "Forgive me?"  She never could stay mad when he made that face at her.   That pout that reminded her of a puppy who had just been scolded.

Heaving a sigh she turned to face him again.   "There's nothing to forgive Ollie.   I may not have been trying to manipulate you, at least not earlier, but I can see how you would think that I was."

"Now what were you trying to manipulate me into, when I so rudely interrupted?"  He walked right around her and into the kitchen.   "And just how much of this Pepper-Up am I to take?"

She brushed him to the side and took over the task of measuring out the potion.   "It would cure you, but you'll fill a tad better for taking it."  Oliver inhaled the vapors and cringed.   "I always hated the way this stuff tasted, but I guess not much can be done about that.   Can it?"  He looked so hopeful that Kyna felt guilty when she shook her head.   "Oh well, can't have everything."

He stood there, up against the counter, staring at the brew as if he could concentrate enough and the contents to the cup would just miraculously move into his stomach.   "So what am I being manipulated into?"  When there was no noise for several seconds Oliver glanced up and notice the blush on the young woman's cheeks.   "Come on.   You can tell old Oliver.   If I promised just to do it, without the manipulation, would it make it easier?  It'd be a sure thing."  The blush that had been restricted to her cheeks had migrated and now had colonies on her forehead, ears, and the tip of her nose.   "Well?   Let us hear it."

"I…" She took a steadying breath, "Well, actually we."  She risked a quick glance at him.  "Now you've already promised so you can't take it back.   Honor bound and all that…" He merely nodded.  "We are going on a date."

AN: Sorry this took so long.  Senior year is keeping me down along with the absence of my buddy Rina, who has deserted me for the far reaches of the world.__


	3. Fumbling Frenzy

Kyna was cringing inside. She had once again turned into a blathering idiot. That wasn't at all how she had planned on phrasing it when she'd come up with the plan. It was times like these that she even more glad she had met Alec Kerr her, soon to be married, best friend. While she knew that she hadn't meant to say anything resembling the words that had tumbled forth from her mouth, she also knew that the woman Oliver was now staring at blankly was didn't look overly agitated. She may appear a little shy, even mischievous, but never embarrassed. It was time to regroup, and possibly retreat.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." _Maybe I can still get out of this without making a complete disgrace of myself._ "I–well, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." _One deep breath_. "It's probably best if I leave now."  
  


When he was still silent Kyna started to get concerned. Had she caused him to have a heart attack from shock? It may have been a bit abrupt, but surely it the suggestion wasn't so bad as to kill him. "Oliver?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Have I sent you into a trance then? Is it that offensive?" Just as her hand was swing to slap him back into reality Oliver Wood, professional keeper, blocked it with a quick movement of his forearm.  
  


Unfortunately, Oliver seemed to have forgotten that he was holding a steaming cup of Pepperup Potion. The sticky liquid splattered the wall and counter behind him, smoking slightly upon impact. He turned and stared at the mess he had created. It took several more seconds for him to fully grasp what had just happened. "You were going to hit me."  
  


"You deserved it!" Kyna nodded her head emphatically, as if that would make it the truth. "You insulted me."  
  


"I did not insult you. I hadn't even said anything yet." He sounded unsure.   
  


"And you don't think that was insulting. The silence screamed of just how offensive you found it."  
Oliver had the good graces to be apologetic over the slight he had inadvertently given. "I am not offended. It is actually rather flattering really. The thing is, well…" The internal struggle was almost painful to watch.  
  


"Let me stop you from digging yourself too much further." There was little in her tone that hid the aggravation she felt. "I am not interested in dating you." It rankled her that Oliver looked so relieved. "I need you for **a** date. In the singular."

"Oh, thank Merlin!"  
  


"You see, I'm going to be in a close friend's wedding next week," He followed her down the hall, "and I can't very well go alone. I've been putting off finding a date." She stopped, as there were three possible doors. "Not that it'd really be a date anyway…More of an escort really…which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which one goes to your room?" He pointed to the left and she roamed into his personal domain as if she'd done it often. "You'd work perfectly too. You aren't offended that I don't want anything more than a body there with me and you have potential to impress." He got a smug little smile and stood-up a little straighter. "Well at least you won't disgrace me completely."

"I'll do my best."  She wasn't sure what he would do his best to do, but decided it might be better to not know at this point.  "Care to tell me why I find myself in my room watching you snoop in my closet?"

Kyna continued to shuffle the clothes that hung in the wardrobe as she answered.  "It can hardly be called snooping when you are present."  Having examined all the items in the closet she gave a resigned sigh only to move towards a chair in the corner that was draped in various garments. She stopped short of actually touching it.  "I am trying to assure myself that you own something to wear outside of Quidditch related clothing.  So far I am still worried."

"That sort of stuff wouldn't be here."  His inflection told her that he thought she wasn't quite right in the head.  She rolled her eyes, "Of course, why would anyone keep dress robes in their wardrobe.  Much better places to store them I'm sure.  But you do have a set? And they fit?"  Kyna tried not to get her hopes up too high.  At this point she would get excited if he had a clean uniform to wear.

"My dress robes are at my parents'.  No need to bring them here. They'd just take up valuable space."

"True enough.  And space in this flat is at a premium."  She drifted back to the hallway, Oliver once more following in her wake.  "I guess that's it then.  I should go and let you rest.  You've got practice tomorrow."

"There is only one slight problem."  She looked up at him as she gathered her package and coat.  "What problem?  You aren't worried about not getting along with Alec and the lot, are you?" 

"No, I don't think that will be that difficult.  As we both know, I'm a very agreeable person with excellent conversational skills."

She laughed. "Your conversational skill extends only to those discussions involving quidditch, but I doubt you'll have much control over whether or not you and Alec get along anyway.  So what do you think is going to be the problem?"

"You haven't told me when the happy event is."

"Oh."

~*~

The morning of the wedding arrived, brining with it cloudy skies and a frantic Kyna.  She had spent the entire night before pacing the front room going over her many lists. Marilla had eventually gotten disgusted with her anal-retentive flatmate around midnight.  Kyna was informed that if she didn't calm down and breath there would be no alternative but to have her carted off to St. Mungo's.  Kyna had a feeling that their couch would become the territory of a loud red-head in the not so distant future so Marilla would be open to having the flat all to herself.  

She went to her room, cast a silencing charm, and continued to stalk about.  Kyna woke up some hours later to Marilla pounding on her door and yelling that if she didn't get moving there wouldn't be a chance to get her hair done in time.  Marilla had found inspiration at some point that night and was determined that Kyna's curls were going to obey for once.

It hit her the instant she opened the door.  The best sent in existence:  freshly brewed coffee.  So far this was the only kitchen creation Marilla was willing to attempt.  A mug was shoved in Kyna's hand as her flatmate shuffled past mumbling something about having ordered pastries.

Kyna inhaled the aroma emanating from her mug and gave a grateful sigh.  "If your heading for the shower remember that I need to use it this morning too.  No two hour soaks in the tub."

A grumbling sound could be heard just before the bathroom door slammed.  Picking up one of her various lists Kyna scanned down to make sure everything had been completed.

_1. Robes Ironed_ Check.  Sparks had arrived from the Nenar Estate last night to 'Take care of Miss Kyna.'  Marilla had owled her mum voicing concerns over Kyna's mental health the day before.

_2. Find Shoes_ Check, thanks to a present from Marilla earlier that week.

_3. Send Reminder to Oliver_ Double Check!

Scanning down the rest of the list, Kyna reassured herself for the 137th time that she had done all her tasks.  She tossed that list into the fireplace and picked up the one she had written out last night and dashed back into her room.  "**Things To Do In The Morning"** was scrawled in a large wavering script across the top of the scroll.  Someone, most likely Sparks, had hung the pink robes from Kyna's beloved bookshelf.  The matching gladiator heels were resting just below them.  A neat pile of ribbons in several shades of pink along with few in deep gray was next to a brown paper package on her desk.  Funny, she didn't remember purchasing anything that small.

Ha pensato appena la mia ragazza preferita avrebbe bisogno di una nota la ricordando al respiro. La collana è soltanto assicurarlo questo ha letto effettivamente la piccola lettera.

_~Alec_

Leave it to her best friend to know what she needed to hear.  Placing the box back on the desk Kyna fell onto her bed and awaited the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Kyna managed to annoy Marilla much less the remainder of the morning than she had the night before.  Her curls behaved themselves and had the ribbons, which were curled to match, strategically placed amongst them.  The taming of the hair had taken the good portion of two hours, much longer than Kyna had allotted to the chore.

"You'd still have plenty of time to get ready if you would stop glaring at me and just go about it." Marilla, still in her pajamas and robe, busied herself putting the mugs from breakfast into the sink.  She nearly tripped over a black mass located centrally on the kitchen floor.  An angled head poked out from the cocoon and leveled her with a glare.  Marilla glared back and dropped the mugs in the sink.  "Bloody nuisance."

"Keeper," Kyna said in a gratingly sweet voice.  "How's my sweetie?"  If it was possible the cat smirked as he sauntered toward his owner.  She scooped him up and cooed as she stroked his sleek fur.  Keeper's response was to purr loudly. 

"Sweetie my foot!"  Marilla was puttering about with a kettle.  "Just ask your precious where my Apparate is…bet the evil creature ate my poor innocent cat."  She muttered the last bit, once more throwing a glare toward the accused.

With her prep time quickly dwindling Kyna, Keeper in tow, went to her room to finished getting dressed.  She had just put on her new necklace and was giving her outfit a quick twirl.  The feline perched no her bed gave a little nod of approval.  All that she had left to do was put on those heels.  They were amazing shoes, matching her robes beautifully, but Kyna wanted to put off attempting to walk in them for as long as possible.

Make-up!  She had forgotten all about make-up!  "MARILLA!"  And the frenzy started all over again.

Marilla had managed to calm her down with only the threat of a full body bind.  Make-up was quickly taken care of with a couple swishes of a skilled wand.

"Honestly, how you and that ice cube got to be friends is beyond me." Kyna chose to ignore the disparaging remark about Alec, or maybe it was being rude to her, and went back to wandering aimlessly around the flat. "'Rilla?" The other girl had settled herself at the kitchen table and was flipping through the Daily Prophet. "Where exactly is Apparate?"

The pair rummaged about the apartment opening cupboards and calling the lost cat's name.  Kyna was in the pantry shifting packages around in search of the allusive Apparate when someone knocked.  Marilla opened the door before Kyna had a chance to make it out of the back room.

"There you are!" Big blue eyes were staring blankly back asking 'where else would I be?'  "Oh Apparate, I've been so worried."  Ruby hair fell gracefully down as the grateful owner nuzzled her kitten.  It had always amazed Kyna how Marilla could to that.  When describing Marilla one was forced to use words like sleek, graceful and flowing.  It was horribly unfair to have such a put-together flatmate.  "Oh.  Hello Oliver."  Marilla was halfway to the kitchen when it must have occurred to her that it wasn't the cat that knocked.  While her movement and general vibe was definitely polished Marilla rarely let that infringe on how she treated others.  A professional quidditch player did not rank above a ball of white fluff and that is why Kyna could still stand the woman.

"I'll translate that for you," she chimed as she walked over to greet him.  "What she was saying was 'Thank you for finding my idiotic cat.'  I on the other hand will be much more cordial and invite you into our home."  She gestured from him to come in and offered to give him the grand tour to which he declined.  

"You sound like the McPherson of old, but your sure don't dress like she does."  Kyna shrugged.  "So was only Nenar's cat missing in action or is Keeper no where to be found either?"

"He is much to intelligent to get himself locked out for the night."  The little devil made his grand entrance a few minutes later while Kyna was trying to remember where her purse had ended up.  Keeper stalked over to the latest arrival, tail straight in the air, and primly sat directly in front of Oliver.  The cat had never forgiven the other keeper for their first encounter.  Being stuck in a closet and forgotten tended to leave a mental mark. 

"I don't really need a purse anyway do I Rilla?"  

Marilla shook her head.  She had been trying to teach Kyna about fashion for years now, and this was just proved she was wasting her time.  "A purse is not a necessary accessory but it does finish the outfit so to speak."

"Right.  Well, let me get my shoes and I'll be ready Oliver."  She reemerged a moment later toddling toward him.  

"Oh, Ky!  Give us a spin.  I've never gotten to see you with it all on."  Marilla's approval gave her more confidence and her stride became a little steadier but she was a long way from gliding as she'd seen Marilla do regularly.

"You look nice half-pint."  Oliver was leaning on the wall just inside the living room.  His own robes were of a deep blue-black.  His hair hung loose over his forehead, a visible manifestation of the slight boyishness that had never quite died in him.  

"Thanks.  Your robes look nice as well."

He pushed away from the wall only to bow with a flourish.  "My Lady, would you allow me the pleasure of escorting you out this beautiful day?"  There was a snort from the kitchen as Marilla piped in, "It's overcast you, git."  Kyna laughed at his odd behavior before taking the arm he offered.  "Your chariot awaits."  Once more from the kitchen.  "The invitation is a portkey."

Once they were outside Kyna's curiosity got the better of her.  "Oliver, what was all that in there?"

"I'm taking you to this wedding to impress people, right?  I am just trying to act like a proper escort would act."

"When you think _proper escort_ you think of a pounce who bows and speaks like he's out of some historical romance novel?"  She knew she should have sent him a list of 'dos and don'ts' this week.  Oliver was clueless.

"Well not exactly out of a romance novel, but I'm supposed to be _with_ you.  So I just thought I'd practice a bit before hand."

"Oliver, no one there thinks that we are dating."

"They don't?"  He looked confused now.

"No, they don't."  Kyna tried to think of the best way to explain.  "If I had been dating someone suitable then I would have of course attended with him.  Since I am currently with out partner I am only expected to bring an appropriate guest."

"Right. Glad that was explained.  Could have been embarrassing."

They continued in silence for the rest of the walk to the portkey point.  Kyna's hand gripped Oliver's more firmly as she handed him the envelope containing the invitation. "Think you can survive the snake pit?"

"They won't know what hit them."

And with that he pulled out the invitation and the disappeared from sight.

AN:  Alec's note is in Italian.  My very, very poor skill with the language means that it probably doesn't say "Just thought my favorite girl would need a note reminding her to breath.  Then necklace is only to insure you actually read this."  


End file.
